It Happened at the Mall
by PeruvianChick
Summary: The flock goes to the mall, they split up and Max finds out about a secret Nudge is hiding . . . Angel losses control . . . and FAX! A TWOSHOT!
1. What happened

**It's been a while since I wrote this, and I was going back through it and ugh, it's kind of embarrasing how many mistakes I had in this one. Really. So I'm going to fix it up, because, really, it needs some fixing up. **

**READ THIS- Max and Fang are each sixteen, and** **living in a house with the flock. They are a couple, but still kinda awkward with each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, you know that, I know that, we ALL know that!**

* * *

"Please?" I asked Fang.

He shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on!" I gave him a sad puppy dog face.

He groaned, "I'm not coming!"

"Yes you are!" I leaned in and pulled his arm, "You know I can't go a lone."

"Yes you can!" He still resisted, and I racked my brain for something to make him.

There _was _one thing . . .

Before he knew what was happening, I plopped down on his lap, laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him, "For me?"

He tensed, "Max . . ."

I kissed him on the valley of his neck.

He groaned again, "Don't do that . . ."

I started gently nibbling on it.

"Ohhh . . . Fine." He muttered.

I grinned, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left the room.

There was no way I was going to the mall by myself.

**!~!~!**

Nudge had made me promise to bring her to the mall for her birthday, and I stupidly agreed thinking it would just be her. But then Angel said she wanted to go to the pet store to look at the animals. And Gazzy wanted to get some new video game. And before you know it, everyone but Fang and I were coming. And I wanted to keep an eye on the flock.

And I had convinced Fang to come along too.

So, there we were, walking through the mall. I was feeling kinda paranoid. Too many people invading my personal space. Bursting my bubble. Ugh, I mentally shuddered.

Fang grabbed my hand and I turned to him, surprised.

He gave me a small smile and we kept walking.

"Um . . . Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I meet up with some of my friends?"

"Sure." I nodded. I had met all of her friends and they were all right. Kinda chatty, and girly, but sweet enough.

She left happily and then there was one less.

"Can we go to GameStop now?" Gazzy asked, looking at me with eager eyes.

"Iggy and you?" I asked. He nodded excitedly. Boy and their video games.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged, as long as Iggy was with him.

And then it was Angel and Fang and I.

Angel ran ahead, "Let's go to the pet store!"

I followed her and we came to PetSmart. Wow. It was like the School . . . But without the mad scientists and mutant animals.

Angel looked happily at the dogs and birds and fish, but skipped the reptiles.

Fang stopped at a cage that held a snake.

"Cool."

I rolled my eyes. What was so cool about something that had no arms or legs and looked like a green rope?

Suddenly Angel came rushing toward us, "Can we buy Sammie?"

"Sammie?"

"The fish!" She said.

"A fish? Honey, why would you want a fish?" I asked her, kneeling down so that I was at her eye-level.

Her face turned sad, "Because no one wants him. He told me that he's been here all his life."

I sighed, "I don't think so, Angie."

She pouted, "But I want a fish!"

"Angel-"

"Maaaaax," She whined, "Please?"

I saw her concentrating and thinking deeply, and I froze, "Don't you dare try mind control on me, young lady!"

Ugh, I sound like a mom. Someone save me.

She glared and screeched, "_Get me the fish!_"

What the heck?! I shook my head and tried to put up mind blocks.

"_You don't love me! That's why you won't let me get Sammie!_"

"Angie! You know that's not true! I love you!" I admonished her, surprised at her childish tantrum.

"_No you don't!_" And then before I knew what was happening, she ran out.

"Angel! Come back here!" I started running after her, Fang on my heels.

I stopped and looked around. Where was that girl?!

Fang frowned, "She could be anywhere."

Ugh! What came over Angel? She _never_ acted like that. She knew better.

I began walking, not sure were to go.

Fang fell into stride with me.

"So what now?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Hope she shows up."

We walked together for a while and at first it was okay. And, yes, I was worried about Angel, and still kinda mad at her, but I knew she would be alright. I couldn't think of any situtation that would be worse than sometihng we've already been through.

Suddenly I saw a girl who looked kinda like Nudge, but of course it wasn't her. Because Nudge would never be out in the open kissing a boy.

"Hey look." I pointed out to Fang.

He turned, "Holy shit. That's Nudge!"

I laughed, "Are you blind? That's not N-"

WAIT A SECOND- It WAS Nudge. _What the freak was she doing kissing a guy?!_

My eyes narrowed and I scowled, "How dare she-"

I was about to go over there and shove some sense down her throat, when Fang grabbed my arm.

"Chill, Max." He whispered soothingly.

"_Let go of me!_ Do you not see Nudge kissing some random guy?!"

"Yeah . . . But let her have her fun." I gaped at Fang.

"What are you talking about!" I struggled against his grip.

"I'm talking about how you can discuss this with her later." He said, then grabbed both of my arms and pulled me close, "But I want to spend time with you now."

I blushed, unsure what to do. Angel was missing, Nudge was kissing some dude . . . This was no time to get all romantic with Fang.

He leaned over and kissed me.

Or maybe it was.

I couldn't help thinking how ironic it was that now I was also kissing a dude out in the open.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private." I whispered.

He grinned, led me to a door and suddenly we were outside, it was dark and no one was around.

He started kissing me again, his tongue slipping into my mouth, pushing against mine. Oh _god_. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against him. I couldn't help noticing something pushing against my core.

Oh.

My face warmed again as I realized what it was and how it was _me_ who had aroused him, me who was making his pants tight right now.

My fingers twirled his hair and I felt the strong muscles on his arms.

He pulled away a little, to breath but I pulled him close again. His hands trailed to my waist, lifting the hem of my shirt, feeling the skin underneath.

I tried to hold it back but it came out: a small whimper.

Fang chuckled and I blushed again. His finger traced the line from my cheek to my jaw, then brushed my lips.

"Fang . . ." I whispered.

"Max . . . " He murmured, while I let his hands travel up my back, under my shirt. He fiddled with my bra strap and yes, I _did _let him.

I wanted him. He wanted me.

What was so wrong with that?

* * *

**Just so you know, they were interrupted and had to continue later. Sorry if you wanted it to go farther! But you know, a parking lot isn't the most romantic place.**

**!~PeruvianChick~! **


	2. How it ended

**I've been avoiding this, cuz I already wrote it all in my mind and didn't want to bother time writing it on the computer and posting it, but- yeah, this fic NEEDED a sequel. So that's what I did. I wrote the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Maximum ride, James Patterson is. (No freaking DUH!)**

* * *

Of course, we didn't go very far with the kissing. I mean, how far could we go in a dark and completely un-romantic parking lot? So after a few minutes we finally got our brains back and decided to go looking for Angel.

And Nudge. Had to find Nudge. And talk to her. Punish her. Make sure she never sees daylight ag-

And there she was. Nudge. Right in front of me.

Fang gripped my hand tighter, once again, stopping me before I could give her a piece of my mind.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. _Just let me go over there and publicly humiliate her, so she'll be scarred for life._

"I'm not letting you go over there until you promise not to embarrass Nudge."

"WHAT? She _needs_ to be embarrassed. I mean, who does she think she is?" I glared at Fang.

"She thinks that she's just like any teenage girl with an overprotective sister." He said.

"I am NOT over-"

"Max." He said, giving me that- _yes you are _look.

I sighed, "Fine. Whatever. I promise. Just let me get over there befo-"

"Before what? They're just talking." He pointed out.

That was true. Although I DID see some handholding, it also DID seem mostly innocent.

I walked over but before I was even twenty feet away, Nudge's face whipped in my direction. She looked almost horrified.

"Max! Fang!" She exclaimed, standing up.

I nodded, "Yes, that is my name."

"Uh- Um, this is Roby." She said, turning to her . . . boyfriend.

"Hey, Roby." I said calmly.

He smiled, "Hello, Max. Uh- Fang. You're Nudge's brother and sister right?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"I've heard so-"

"Much about me? I doubt that." I said slightly sarcastic. Fang gave my hand a warning squeeze.

Roby- long shaggy brown hair that almost covered his eyes. He was tall and skinny, kinda gangly. He also had a sort of innocent quality about him. Ugh.

He blushed, "Well, it's true."

"Okay. So, Roby . . ." I turned to Nudge, "How long have you two been dating?"

She squeaked out an answer that even _I _didn't hear.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." I said.

Roby cleared his throat and answered for her, "Two months."

Shit. They'd gone two whole months without me knowing?!

"That's nice." I tried to keep my voice down.

Nudge looked confused, "It is?"

"No, not really. Not for me. But we'll talk about this later. I need you to try to . . . um, reach out to Angel. She ran off."

Nudge nodded, looking relieved at getting off so easily.

"Later, Max. And Fang." Roby called at we walked away.

I pretended I couldn't hear him.

But I _did_ hear when he whispered to Nudge, "She's not as bad as you said."

I couldn't help smirking.

**!~!~!**

I looked EVERYWHERE. I called out to her in my mind. There was no response. No sign that she was even _in_ the mall anymore.

I couldn't help letting out a string of curses.

"It's gonna be alright, Max. We'll find her." Fang tried to comfort me.

I nodded, but this really sucked. I don't know what's going on with Angel. Why would she just run off like that? Just because I wouldn't buy her a fish??? In fact, she could probably make the people give it to her for free or something-

I'm so stupid. I instantly broke out into a sprint. One place that I haven't looked in yet- the store where she disappeared.

Fang followed, "Where are we-"

"PetSmart."

A few minutes later I was looking at all the same animals, rushing down halls, bumping into things.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A twenty or so year old dude asked me.

"Yeah. Have you seen an eight year old girl? Curly blonde hair? Pink shirt with white skirt?" I asked desperately.

"You mean Angel?" He asked.

"YES!" I said, surprised for a second that Angel would tell her real name to a stranger.

"She's down in the fish isle. Talking to . . ."

"The fish?" I nodded, already walking away.

"Hey! I don't think you should interrupt her-"

F***.

Angel was standing in front of the aquariums, muttering something, while all the fishes stared at her. Literally _stared_ at her. They all seemed to be listening intently. They had stopped swimming, and were gathered in a large bunch around her. It even freaked _me_ out.

F***.

She stood up, "Hi, Max."

"Hey . . . sweetie. What'cha doing?" I tried not to let it show how creeped out I was.

Fang, who finally appeared next to me, just walked up to her, as if he didn't even notice the strange fish.

"Ready to go home?" He asked, taking her hand.

She sighed, "I don't wanna leave."

"I know, but it's getting late." He answered, kneeling down.

Wow, this was one side of Fang that I've never seen before. He was being so gentle and patient.

She nodded, "I know. And I know about Nudge too. She really likes him, Max."

Angel turned to me. I sighed, "I'm afraid it's not usually that easy."

She shook her head, "I guess. Okay. I'm ready to go now."

I cautiously took her hand, and gave her a small smile.

Fang took my other hand, and we went to find Iggy and Gazzy.

**!~!~!**

Later that night, after I put Angel in bed, I went into my room and went to brush my teeth. I had gotten the largest room in the house, which meant me own bathroom.

When I came out I found . . . Fang. Lying on my bed.

"Fang!" I hissed, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm _thinking_ that I'm lying in your bed because I couldn't stop thinking of you. And I'm _hoping_ that you'll let me sleep with you."

I blushed again, "I don't think we should."

"Why not?"

"Because- Gazzy is on the other side. And so is Iggy. They'll hear us."

"Hear us doing what? I just want to sleep with you. Think of it as a mini sleep-over."

My face turned redder, thinking(a lot of that going around lately, huh?) about that fact that all I had on was an old tank top that was too small and revealed about three inches of skin when I stretched and my p.j shorts that were also old and ratty.

He just snuggled deeper in the covers, "Well, your choice. But I'm staying here. I like your smell on the pillows and blankets . . ."

I thought of me going to sleep on his bed, of that perfect 'just Fang' smell that I loved, and couldn't help giggling.

Ew. Did I just giggle?

Before Fang could say anything else, I made up my mind, deciding that maybe this wasn't the worst idea, and scampered into bed. It was warm and comfy, but I stayed on my side, still unsure about the whole 'sleeping together' thing.

But it was pretty obvious Fang wasn't unsure. He instantly rolled over to me, and put his arm around my waist, holding me close against his chest.

"I just wanted to fall asleep holding you." He whispered in my ear.

And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

**No, they did NOT do what you think they did. They're only about sixteen in this fic, and in my opinion that's still too young. Especially for Max. **

**I'm thinking of posting a small chapter with Iggy and Gazzy's little adventures, because I didn't really give them any attention or anything . . .**

**What do you think?(And yes, I'm asking YOU)**

**!~PeruvianChick~!**


End file.
